The Heart of Light
by Luna963
Summary: It's been two years since the battle with Darkrai and things have been going well with Jolt. However, there's been mysterious occurrences concerning a dungeon and Pokémon turning mysteriously evil. Jolt is set on finding the cause, but he may have gotten more than he bargained for and he might need help from an old friend to get him out of this one. Sequel to How It All Began
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tundra, Topaz, Autumn, Alexa, Tea, Shadow, Rika, Leon, Silver, Kita and Jolt.**

**Summary:** It's been two years since the battle with Darkrai and things have been going well with Jolt and his adventures. However, there's been mysterious occurrences concerning a dungeon and Pokémon turning mysteriously evil. Jolt is set on finding the cause, but he may have gotten more than he bargained for and he might need help from an old friend to get him out of this one. The Legendary Circle begins to move to solve this issue and the secret just might lie within the depths of Giratina's world. Can Luna, Jolt and Grovyle find the secret behind the mysterious occurrences? Or are they doomed to fail?

**Character Descriptions:**

**Luna:** Part human and mostly Pokémon from her human father and her Pokémon mother. She is the youngest out of all her seven siblings and is very adventurous. She posses many strange powers, one being the power to create Time Barriers and the ability to use Telepathy. She is part of the Legendary Circle and is known as " Glacia of the Freezing Wind" and her Pokémon form is a Glaceon. Grovyle is her boyfriend and is the mother of Rika and Leon. She is very fond of Jolt and would help him in any way that she could. She knows more about the strange occurrences than she lets on to others.

**Tea:**An Espeon and Luna's eldest sister and the oldest of all of her siblings. She is very kind and sweet unless you give her a reason not to. When Luna disappeared during the destruction of time, she became worried and went searching for her along with her younger brother Shadow, but both went mysteriously missing and haven't been heard from since that day.

**Shadow:** An Umbreon and Luna's eldest brother and the 2nd oldest of all her siblings. He is caring to everyone and treats everyone fairly, unless you give him a reason not to. When Luna disappeared during the destruction of time, he became concerned for her safety and left with his older sister Tea to go searching for her, but went missing with his sister and hasn't been heard from since that day.

**Autumn:** A Leafeon and Luna's older sister and the 2nd youngest of all her siblings. She is very kind and caring towards those around her and is a gentle as the autumn winds. She cares for Luna, Alexa and her older siblings and would do anything to protect them. She and Alexa have protecting Luna from bullies since she was a young child and would do anything to help her out. She is worried about her two eldest siblings Tea and Shadow because of their mysterious disappearance when they left to find Luna during the destruction of time and never returned.

**Alexa:** A Glaceon and Luna's older sister and the youngest of all her siblings. She is very adventurous and loves to have a good time with everyone. She cares deeply for Luna and her older siblings. She has protected Luna since she was a child and knows some of her deepest secrets. She knows of her friendship with the legendary Pokémon and swore to keep it a secret until Luna told her it was alright for her to tell. She is willing to put her life on the line to protect her family and friends. She has a Glaceon named Silver as a boyfriend and is worried for her two eldest siblings Tea and Shadow because of their mysterious disappearance when they left to find Luna during the destruction of time and never returned.

**Rika:** An Eevee and the daughter of Luna and Grovyle. She is very adventure and curious, but she can recognize a dangerous situation when she sees one. She has a special bond with her brother Leon and is willing to put her life on the line to protect her family and friends. She has the power to see into the future at will and can use Telepathy, which she believes should only be used in emergency situations only.

**Leon:** A Treecko and the son of Luna and Grovyle. He is very calm and calculating, but he also knows when to kick back and have some fun. He has a special bond with his sister Rika and is willing to put his life on the line to protect his family and friends. He has the power to heal another's soul by touch and can see the true soul within everyone he encounters.

**Tundra:** The legendary Pokémon Articuno and the childhood friend of Luna. She resides on Blizzard Island most of the time because the frigid environment is perfect for her living conditions, but she does leave on occasions. She rescued Luna from bullies when she was younger and have been friends ever since. She cares for Luna like a little sister and they tend to team up whenever she pops around.

**Topaz:** The legendary Pokémon Mew and the childhood friend of Luna. She travels around the world and tells stories to everyone she meets about her travels. She seems to care a great deal about Luna and worries about what happened to Tea and Shadow when they disappeared during the destruction of time to search for Luna and is searching for them to help Luna. She was Luna's inspiration to become an explorer.

**Celebi:** The Legendary Time Travel Pokémon and the childhood friend of Luna. She is the only one besides Dialga that can travel through time and cares a lot about Luna's well-being. She helps Topaz in searching for Luna's missing older siblings Tea and Shadow after they went missing during the destruction of time to search for Luna and never returned.

**Dialga:**The Legendary Pokémon who controls time and one of Luna's closest friends as well as her former teacher. He is the closest to her besides Grovyle and hates it when she pushes herself too far for his sake, but knows that she does this because she cares for him. She used to be his assistant in regulating time before he allowed her to choose her own path. He takes his duties very seriously and Luna looks up to him like a second father figure. He is concerned about Tea and Shadow's mysterious disappearance and hopes that nothing bad happened to them.

**Palkia:**The Legendary Pokémon who controls space and one of Luna's closest friends. He isn't as close to Luna as Dialga and Giratina, but she visited him often in his domain when she was doing errands for the other legendary Pokémon, or when she had the time. He is one of the most often Pokémon that Luna and Giratina pull their pranks and practical jokes on, much to his displeasure. He takes his duties seriously and helps Luna out when he can. He worries for Luna's missing siblings Tea and Shadow and hopes that nothing bad has happened to them.

**Giratina:**The legendary Pokémon known as the Lord of Darkness and Luna's childhood friend and her former teacher. He and Luna are always playing pranks and practical jokes on the other Pokémon, even the legendary Pokémon and Luna's own family for their own amusement. He worries for Luna's missing siblings Tea and Shadow and hopes that nothing bad has happened to them, but both he and Luna have a bad feeling about it.

**Arceus:**The legendary Pokémon known as the Lord of Dimensions and the creator of all Pokémon. He is a personal friend of Luna and helps her out when he can. He had asked Luna to watch over Grovyle's egg because he thought that he had found the special friend that Luna had been searching for. He understands Luna a lot more than he lets on to others, except Luna and Celebi.

**Grovyle:**A Pokémon that was abandoned as an egg by his parents, but was secretly watched over by Luna under the name Glacia in her Pokémon form under Arceus' request. He was unaware of the connection between Luna and Glacia until the battle with Darkrai. He originally thought that Luna and Glacia were two different beings until he was told the truth by Arceus after the battle with Darkrai because of Darkrai revealing Luna's true identity. Luna is his girlfriend and is the father of Rika and Leon. He is very impressed at Jolt's courage and is worried about Luna's missing older siblings who went missing to search for Luna during the destruction of time but never returned. He has a bad feeling that something terrible happened to them, but hopes that he's wrong.

**Silver:**A Glaceon and Alexa's boyfriend. He cares deeply for Alexa and helps out her siblings when he can. He thinks of Luna as an older sister since he is younger than Luna. He is very brave and can be stubborn when he wants to be and is willing to give his life to protect those he loves. He worries about Alexa's older siblings Tea and Shadow's disappearance and the effect it has had on her family. He tries to help find them and hopes that nothing bad has happened to them.

**Kita:** A Lapras and Luna's childhood friend. She used to be the guide to Temporal Island before Dialga made it accessible to the mainland once again. She is very kind and gentle towards everyone that she meets.

**Jolt:**A Pikachu who had a dream of becoming an explorer and the leader of Team Frostlight now that the Luna from the future went back to her time. He is very adventurous and is also looking for new places to explore. He becomes worried about the other Pokémon when the strange occurrences begin and is hoping to find the cause so that he can put a stop to it and help the Pokémon who have suffered from the occurrences.

**Prologue**

Two Pokémon entered a room with a small purple crystal in the center of the room. The crystal looked harmless enough to them so they didn't;t pay it any mind as they turned to face each other. The two Pokémon were different species and one was male while the other was female. The female that was clearly the oldest was a Espeon with a yellow ribbon tied to the end of her tail. The male was a Umbreon with a dark gray scarf around his neck.

The Espeon turned to the Umbreon and spoke in a worried voice. " Shadow, do you think that we'll ever be able to find Luna? I'm worried about her safety and we need to find her before the destruction of time escalates." The Umbreon turned to the Espeon with sadness clearly evident in his voice.

" I'm worried about Luna too, Tea. She is our younger sister, after all. She's been in a panic ever since the destruction of time began. She knows something about it and possibly a way to stop it. If we can find her then maybe we can stop this and make sure that time is restored to the places where it has stopped."

However, before Tea could answer they were stopped by a dark and sinister voice. " I don't think that I will allow that to happen. I will not allow you to meddle with my master plan of ruling the world." They turned and recognized the figure that appeared as Darkrai. Tea was the first to speak. " Not if I have anything to say about it, Darkrai!" Shadow nodded his head in agreement to his sister's statement.

Darkrai looked at both of them in anger. " You're both just like your sister! Meddling in affairs that don't concern you. Luna has been a thorn in my side from the beginning. I should have gotten rid of her when I kidnapped your father long ago!" Tea and Shadow gasped at this before Shadow growled.

" Where is our father?! What did you do to our sister?!" Darkrai looked at them with little interest. " Like I'll tell you where I have him. As for your sister, I haven't done anything to her. More like she's done something to hinder me from having all of the Pokémon here from being affected by time's destruction. Though, I doubt that she'll be able to stand up to me with the amount of power that she's sealing away to accomplish this feat." Tea and Shadow looked at Darkrai with hatred.

Darkrai wasn't affected by their glares before he spoke. " So now that you know the truth, you will never leave this place!" He used his power and caught them off guard and trapped them in the crystal that was in the room. However, before he could add to his punishment for discovering his plans, he was stopped by a flash of light thrown at him. He turned and saw Cresselia in his way. He glared at her before he turned to the two trapped in the crystal.

" You're lucky that Cresselia got in my way. Otherwise, your punishment would be much worse. No matter, you'll never be able to escape from you prison on your own." After that he disappeared and Cresselia turned to the two of them trapped in the crystal. The crystal grew so that is was big enough to fit the two of them for them to sleep inside.

Cresselia looked at both of them with sorrowful eyes. " I'm sorry that I couldn't get here in time to stop him. I failed to stop him from getting through the gap in time to Dialga and I failed to stop Darkrai from hurting any of Luna's family." Tea turned to speak with her eyes just as sad as hers. " You don't have to apologize Cresselia. Shadow and I knew that you were only doing the best that you could. I have to ask though, why are you here?"

Cresselia sighed before she answered. " Luna asked me to follow Darkrai to try to delay his plans and to hopefully find any clues that could lead to where he was keeping your father that he kidnapped when he and Luna went through the portal in the human world to bring Luna back to the Pokémon world. She knew that what she was about to do would drain her, so don't expect to be able to find her." Tea looked sad before she asked. " What did Luna do?"

Cresselia sighed before she spoke. " She sealed all of her powers, with the exception of her Telepathy, The Dimensional Scream and her ability to use Time Barriers at the Rainbow Stoneship to prevent Grovyle and everyone else she cared about to be effected by time's influence. This also gives Dialga a chance to try and fight back while he still has lost his reasoning. Sadly, this means that she will not be able to access her Pokémon form or her other powers until time is restored. You won't be able to see her until time at least is restored." Tea and Shadow smiled sadly before Tea spoke.

" Is there any way to get us out of this?" Cresselia smiled sadly at that. " I'm afraid that I alone cannot get you out of this. This crystal has dark powers within in it from the realm of darkness, Giratina's realm. The only way to free you would be to go to his realm to find a cure. I know that you will both fall into a deep sleep until you are both freed from the crystal. I at least know that much about those powers, but I do not know much else."

Tea smiled sadly. " I understand, but I hope that one day we will be freed." Cresselia turned serious at those words before she spoke. " Never give up hope, Tea. I promise you, I find some way to free you from this prison one day. Once Darkrai is dealt with once and for all, I will do everything I can and come back to help you. Until then, please hang on for me, alright?"

Tea and Shadow nodded before Tea spoke up. " I'll try to hold out for as long as I can Cresselia, but even you know that I cannot hold on to hope forever. We just hope that you'll come back before we lose all hope." Cresselia smiled sadly before she answered. " That's all I can ask of you Tea is to try. I promise, I will come back for you and I'm sure that it will be more than just me that will help." Tea smiled sadly as her and Shadow slowly started to fall asleep.

" I'll hold you to that, Cresselia. Please don't let us down." With that, Tea used the last of her strength and fell into a deep sleep along with Shadow. Cresselia smiled sadly before she exited the dungeon. She came out at a cave near the dessert. She looked back at the cave and she spoke a final promise, meaning every word that was spoken. " Shadow, Tea, I promise you that I will save you from Darkrai's prison once he's no longer a threat. And when I do, I know that I'll have the support of everyone that cares about you to do it. I won't let you stay like this forever, I promise you."

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Time Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tundra, Topaz, Autumn, Alexa, Tea, Shadow, Rika, Leon, Silver, Kita and Jolt.**

**This story will Jolt's point of view, but it will go between Luna's, Cresselia's and Tea's as the story goes on. I may even put in Silver's point of view on the story, but it really all depends on what you guys think of it. Also, I would really like to thank EeveeHeart151 for that last review. It really helped me to get some more ideas to put into my story to help others to better understand the story better. Now enjoy the chapter and please review! It's your reviews that help me find the motivation to even put this chapter up!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Time Apart**

**Jolt's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to my room with an empty straw bed right next to me as I got up for the day and stretched. I smiled and then looked outside to see the ocean sparkling with a bright light from the sun high in the sky. A few Wingull and Pelipper flew past my home to do their daily duties for the day. I smiled at the sight. Today was going to be a good day, I'm sure of it!

I went outside to the cliff of Sharpedo Bluff. The wind was blowing nicely, so I can tell that today's going to be a great day. Then I look towards the path and see a Cresselia approaching with a gentle smile on her face. " Going out for the day, Jolt?" I nodded with a smile on my face before I spoke.

" Yeah Cresselia. Are you going somewhere today?" She nodded before she spoke. " Yes. The Legendary Circle is having a meeting soon and you know what that means." I nodded before I spoke. " That means that you get to see Luna again, right?" She nodded before she spoke.

" Yes. Luna is scheduled to be there, but it seems that she was a little down at the meeting last year. I wish that she would tell me what's wrong, but she refuses to tell me for some reason. In fact, everyone in her family seems to be down for some reason. I'm hoping that this time around I can get some answers out of her." I nodded before I spoke.

" I wish you luck on that, Cresselia, and can you tell me how she's doing when you come back." Cresselia nodded with a gentle smile before she spoke. " Yes. I'll do the best I can to get it out of her, but she can be really stubborn when she wants to be. It's how she was able to complete Dialga and Giratina's training in the first place." I nodded as she gave me a kind smile before she flew off to head towards wherever the meeting place for the Legendary Circle was. I waited until she was out of sight before I started walking down the path to head into Treasure Town. I had a smile on my face as I thought about how much time has passed.

It's been two years since the Luna from the future came and helped to prevent the Planet's Paralysis and put a stop to Darkrai's plans once and for all. I've been doing great these past two years. I became the leader of the exploration team since it was Luna's wish since it was my exploration team to start with and not hers and I raised our rank to diamond rank in that timespan. It's been hard going but It's been worth it.

Manaphy came back a few days after Luna and Grovyle went back to the future. After explaining to him the truth about what happened, he understood and said that he couldn't wait to meet the Luna from this timeline to see what she was like. Neither can I really. I only met her once when she went by the name Glacia, but I know that she will be just as kind as the Luna I knew from the future. It's just this gut feeling I have.

Cresselia joined the team soon after they left, saying that she could use a change of pace for a while. Of course, she told me that when the Legendary Summit occurs that she will be unavailable to go on explorations with me. I understood that those meetings were important so I agreed to her conditions. So she leaves when the meetings are soon to take place so that she can start and then she comes back when she's done.

Apparently, the location of the Legendary Summit changes each year to make it completely secret to those who aren't invited to the meetings. Only those within the circle know the meeting place. However, a member can initiate an emergency meeting after the Legendary Summit has past if there's a world crisis. Each member has a specific location to for the Legendary Circle to meet when an emergency meeting is initiated and a specific signal to match it to let the other members know who has called the meeting into order. So they only initiate those meetings when it's absolutely necessary.

I may miss Luna, but I know that I'm fine on my own. She mentioned that one day the Luna from this time and I will one day meet again. So I know that this time I can stand on my own and fight until my last breath without slowing her down. And something is telling me that the time for our reunion is slowly drawing closer each day. The day that our paths will cross again.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Rumors Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tundra, Topaz, Autumn, Alexa, Tea, Shadow, Rika, Leon, Silver, Kita and Jolt.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Rumors Begin**

**Jolt's P.O.V.**

As I walked into Treasure Town the next day, I noticed that the Pokémon were talking worriedly amongst themselves in hushed tones. I went up to the Kecleon brothers in hopes of getting information on what was going on. " Hey guys, what's got everyone in such a panic?" They brother glanced around nervously before the oldest of the two brothers told me in a quiet voice as not to worry the other Pokémon around us walking by.

" There have been some troubling rumors lately. It has everyone in town in a bit of an uproar. We're all hoping that the rumors are only rumors, but some people think that there may be some truth to them. It has the Pokémon around here all a bit worried." I nodded at this, encouraging him to explain as he took a breath to calm himself before he told me what he heard.

" The rumors say that there's a dungeon that many exploration teams have recently explored that seems harmless enough, but when they came out they seemed completely different. They say that they turned mysteriously evil with no explainable cause. There's talk around town saying that there's something inside the dungeon that's causing it, but other exploration teams are too scared to go inside to find the cause of this mysterious occurrence. They're all too afraid that if they do, then the same thing will happen to them. It's got everyone here on edge." I nodded and thanked them for the information before I continued on my way.

This sounds just like something bad is going to happen soon if we don't find the cause. We need to find out what's causing it and soon. I don't want the other Pokémon to be affected by this as well. We need to find the cause and fast before anything bad happens. If the occurrences keep continuing then it could turn out just as bad as the destruction of time and the distortion of space.

Thanks to the talk around town, I know that the dungeon is called Twilight Cave. According to the wonder map, the dungeon is not too far from the underground lake. It's actually just a little bit north of Quicksand Dessert. I know that if I'm going to find out what's causing the mysterious occurrences then I need to be careful. I can't afford to make mistakes and I need to proceed into this dungeon with the utmost caution.

I can't stand see to any more Pokémon suffer. Someone needs to find the cause and fast! So, I'm going there to find out the source of the occurrence and put an end to it once and for all. I know that it's a risky move, but I need to know what's causing the other Pokémon so much worry and suffering. I can't let this go on! I'm going to find the cause of this and put an end to it, permanently.

I took a deep breath at the crossroads before I left to head to Twilight Cave. I only hope that I can find of this source and put an end to it. I can't let this suffering go on. I won't stand by when I can do something to help. Little did I know of what I would find there and how deep I was in by going there.

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Circle Gathers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tundra, Topaz, Autumn, Alexa, Tea, Shadow, Rika, Leon, Silver, Kita and Jolt.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Circle Gathers**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I calmly walked up the hill at the end of the dungeon that was our gathering spot for this year's Legendary Summit gathering. I didn't need to overexert myself since there was no need to. Since they wouldn't start the summit until everyone is assembled besides Darkrai since he can't remember anything thanks to Palkia and my future self two years ago during their battle to stop his plans. Now I'm happily reunited with my father and everyone in my family is happy, except for one major problem. My older siblings Tea and Shadow went missing during the destruction of time after I sealed I sealed my Pokémon form and most of my powers at the Rainbow Stoneship.

Apparently, Tea and Shadow became concerned for my safety. They left Temporal Island thanks to Kita's help to search for me on the mainland. However, they never came back from their search and have been missing ever since. Everyone is worried about them and I have a bad feeling that something terrible has happened to them. I just can't shake off this feeling that something bad happened and they need help in order to come home.

Once I reached the top, I saw the other legendary Pokémon already there waiting there for me. I approached them with a gentle smile on my face. Topaz and Celebi noticed me immediately and flew up to me to converse with me like they usually do anytime that they see me, but I knew that it was to give me any new news on their search for my missing siblings. Topaz was the first one to speak. " I did hear some news that around the time that time was going out of whack, they were spotted near the desert and then they never came out from around that region. I suggest that if you want to go searching, then that would be the best place to start, Luna. Going around that area might shed some new light on this mystery."

I nodded before I turned to Celebi. " What do you think of this, Celebi?" She thought for a moment before she spoke. " I think that we should be careful if we're going to search around this area for Tea and Shadow. You never know what could be around that area. Though, I think that we should wait until the meeting is over before we mount an exploration for them again. Then we can see if there's any truth to what Topaz heard about Tea and Shadow's last known location." However, neither of us noticed Cresselia behind us hearing the whole conversation before she spoke up, startling all three of us.

" So that's what was bugging at the last meeting?" We all turn to see Cresselia looking at us with a gentle understand smile before she spoke again. " At least now I know why you seemed so sad the last time I saw you. I was really worried about you." I gave a sad smile before I spoke. " I'm sorry Lia, but I'm just worried why they haven't come back after two years of peace. I just have this bad feeling that something bad happened to them during their search for me." At that, Cresselia turned serious making me, Celebi and Topaz confused at her actions until she spoke.

" What I'm about to say stays between us and Giratina for now unless this is brought up during the meeting, alright?" We all nodded before she looked at us with a sad expression. " You're right, Luna. Something terrible did happen to Tea and Shadow on their search for you two years ago." We all looked shocked at her before I urged her to go on trying to stay strong, wanting to know what happened to my older siblings.

" Darkrai found them in Twilight Cave during their search for you. He was tracking them to see what their purpose was for being on the mainland. They mentioned trying to find you so that they could stop the Planet's Paralysis and he wouldn't stand for that. When they opposed his plans, he revealed that he was responsible behind your father's kidnapping from the very beginning." That part confused me the most. It didn't sound like him to me.

" Why would he reveal something so big, Lia. He's usually wouldn't let something like that slip without good reason." Cresselia sighed before she answered. " You know how he is sometimes. You know that he loves to see others suffer just so he can get a thrill of seeing their expressions of agony. That was exactly why he did that to them and it did show on their faces for a brief moment before they focused back to the task on hand." I nodded and sliently urged her to continue. After Cresselia took a calming breath, she continued to tell us what she knew.

" He told them that you did something to leave yourself too weak to stop him and then he trapped them in a dark crystal that I know he transported secretly from Giratina's realm without his knowledge while they had their guard down. He didn't want them to get outside with the information that he was the one behind the Planet's Paralysis. He was about to do something else to them, but I was able to stop him from doing so and then he left so that I couldn't stop him. I apologized for not being able to help them and then told them of what you did at the Rainbow Stoneship before I explained why I couldn't helped them get out of the crystal. Tea and Shadow were very understanding but were sad that they would never be able to free themselves without help from the outside world. I told them to never give up hope and that I would free them once Darkrai was dealt with permanently." Cresselia smiled sadly before she spoke up again. I could tell that this was hard for her to tell us.

" After that, they fell into a deep sleep because of the crystal's powers. I left after that with a promise that I would return someday to free them from their prison. I just hope that they haven't given up hope just yet. I believe that there's still time before their sadness becomes past the point of no return. I just have to keep believing." We all nodded and went to our places so that the meeting could start.

All of us were gathered in a circle with Arceus in the middle of the circle since he was the creator of the world. He took a deep breath before he spoke with his voice carrying through the entire clearing. " We are gathered here all together in this Legendary Summit to discuss the current state of this world. For the past two years it has been filled with peace and serenity, but I sense a darkness full of despair. This darkness is not evil, but if left unchecked I fear that it would become as catastrophic as the destruction of time and the distortion of space. I have sensed that the source of this despair originates from Twilight Cave. Therefore, I propose that we select a team of five from the Legendary Circle and five from outside the circle to go into the dungeon and find the cause of the darkness and find a way to lift it before we pass the point of no return."

The crowd erupted into shouts of agreement for Arceus' decision. Then he spoke again with an equally serious voice as last time. " Now, who here will take on the challenge to find the cause and find a way to save the world from destruction. I took a deep breath before I stepped forward and spoke to the crowd. " You won't need to find the source, Arceus, because I already know its source. So how about I propose a proposition for this mission of yours." Arceus and the other legendary Pokémon besides Cresselia, Topaz and Celebi were clearly surprised that I knew before Arceus spoke up.

" So what is the source then, Luna?" I sighed sadly before I spoke to the crowd. " The source is coming from a dark crystal originating from Giratina's realm that Darkrai secretly transported there without his knowledge, in which he used to trap my older sister Tea and my older brother Shadow inside after discovering that they were trying to find me in order to stop the Planet's Paralysis before we passed the point of no return." Everyone was furious at what Darkrai had done, but no more so than Giratina. He was very close to me when I was a child, and still is, and he understands how much I looked up to my eldest siblings and how worried I've been about their disappearance.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I spoke up again. " I've had Celebi and Topaz searching for news of their last known location for the past two years, but they hadn't heard anything until just recently. Now I know from Cresselia that she was there when it happened and tried to stop it from happening but she was too late to stop it, but she promise to free them once Darkrai was dealt with permanently. Now Arceus, I would like to propose a way to successfully carry out rescuing them from Twilight Cave that would help to also dispel the darkness that surrounds that dungeon thanks to Darkrai's meddling with Giratina's dark crystal." Arceus nodded for me to go on before I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts before I spoke.

" I propose for all of us to select a team to go into Giratina's realm to find the cure to free them from their two year captivity. I would however need to go into Twilight Cave first to see which type of dark crystal is within in order to know what I need from Giratina's realm in order to lift the darkness from Twilight Cave. Not to mention, Jolt might accidently stumble upon the crystal and he might succumb to the negative effects of the crystal if we don't hurry. I know that we'll need his help if we're going to stop this from becoming a world crisis. I believe that I will need the help of Giratina, Topaz, Cresselia and Celebi from those within the legendary circle if I am to complete this mission." All of the legendary Pokémon agreed to this and then Arceus spoke up.

" Should I assume that Grovyle, Autumn, Alexa and her new boyfriend will be helping you out as well." I nodded before I spoke again. " Yes, they will be helping as well as our children. It's time for Rika and Leon to prove themselves worthy of earning the right to leave on their own and to see how they react to a world crisis." Arceus nodded before he spoke loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear.

" This calls the Legendary Summit to an end. Luna will call us for a meeting when the crisis has come to an end." At that, everyone except Arceus, Topaz, Celebi, Cresselia, and Giratina left Shimmer Hill to return to their proper territories. Arceus turned to me before he spoke. " Luna, you should know that Jolt is heading to Twilight Cave as we speak. You need to get everyone together outside Twilight Cave and then head inside with two Pokémon you choose and then save him before its too late. Once you save him, take him outside and explain what's going on and then ask for his help.

You know that his experience with your future self will help you on your mission. Now get the others to gather everyone in front of Twilight Cave and get there with great haste. Time is not on our side, Luna." I nodded before he left and I turned to face the others.

" We need to get to Twilight Cave, pronto! Jolt is heading there as we speak and we don't have time to waste." I turned to Giratina, Cresselia and Topaz. " Giratina, Topaz, Cresselia, I need you to go to Temporal Island and get Rika, Leon, Autumn, Alexa and Silver and teleport in front of Twilight Cave. Giratina, you go after Alexa and Silver. Topaz, you go after Rika and Leon, and Cresselia go after Autumn and get them all in front of Twilight Cave, pronto! Celebi and I will go get Grovyle! Now go!"

They all nodded and quickly left to go to after their respective targets. Celebi turned to me and spoke with complete seriousness in her voice. " Okay Luna, so where's Grovyle? I know that he's never too far away from you for long." I nodded to her answer before I spoke, completely serious. " I left him at the bottom of the hill in case that I needed to get to him fast."

Celebi nodded and we both took off down the hill and got to where Grovyle was, worry evident on his face. " Luna, I heard panic up there. Is everything alright?" I gave him a serious look before I explained. " Tea and Shadow have been found, but not in a good way. Darkrai trapped them in a dark shadow crystal he stole from Giratina's realm and tampered with it because they found out what he was up to and to prevent them from telling everyone that he was the cause. The shadow crystal is starting to emitting darkness filled with despair that could be just as disastrous as the events that happened two years ago if left alone. Jolt has started heading out there and we need to get to him before he suffers the effects that the others have when they came into contact with the crystal because of Darkrai's tampering."

Grovyle nodded at that. " Then, let's go! We can't waste any time. Explain to me the details once we get there!" Celebi and I nodded before I turned to Celebi. " Alright Celebi, take us to the front of Twilight Cave!" She nodded before she used her powers to transport us to our destination.

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Saving Jolt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tundra, Topaz, Autumn, Alexa, Tea, Shadow, Rika, Leon, Silver, Kita and Jolt.**

**Chapter 4**

**Saving Jolt**

**Jolt's P.O.V.**

When I arrived at the entrance to Twilight Cave, I was immediately in awe at what I saw. There were many crystals of different shapes and colors gathered around the entrance, creating the image of Twilight itself. It seems that this cave was named perfectly. It clearly reflects Twilight itself and that makes it much more fun to explore its mysteries. However, I have more important matters to attend to.

I need to find the source of these mysterious occurrences before it threatens our world like it did two years ago. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in order to gather all of my courage for this. Then I opened my eyes with a determined look and entered the cave. I can't back down now that I've come so far. I'll see this through to the very end!

As I traveled through the dungeon, the cave was filled with different colored crystals like the outside. However, the Pokémon here were very aggressive here. More than they should be for me entering their territory. It's almost as if they have been consumed by darkness. Seeing this, I knew that I couldn't waste any time here.

I walked cautiously as I got to the end of the dungeon. What awaited me there was something I didn't expect. In the center of the clearing was a huge dark purple crystal with a purple glow surrounding it and emitting a strange purple light. I knew immediately that this was the source of all the mysterious occurrences.

As I walked up to it, I noticed something peculiar. Inside of the crystal were two different Pokémon. One of them was male and the other one was female. The female was an Espeon with a yellow ribbon tied to the end of her tail. The male was an Umbreon with a dark gray scarf around his neck.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that they both looked to be in some kind of deep sleep. I looked at the shinning purple light and I saw that the glow was slowly spreading an inch every so often for some reason before retreating back to its original position. That light is giving me a bad feeling. Maybe this is what caused the other Pokémon to act so differently. It was almost like they were possessed by something.

Just as I was about step closer, the light seemed to sense me and shot out towards me. I found that the light was going to fast for me to avoid it in time. What am I going to do?! I can't let it get me, but I won't be able to get away in time!

However, just before the light could reach me, I saw a shadowed figure jump from out of nowhere and grab me and pull me out of the way. After the light receded once again and the dust settled the shadowed figure began to speak in a kind, gentle feminine voiced filled with worry and concern. " Are you alright? You're not hurt in any way are you?" I looked at the direction of the shadowed figure and was shocked at what I saw once the figure stepped out into the light where I could see them.

The figure was a human girl who looked to be at least 18 in human years. She had bright orange hair with bright golden highlights up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes shinning with adventure and proof of how hard she's suffered but has learned to turn it into a hidden strength. She had a purple tube top with a black leather jacket that went slightly past her shoulders. Her skirt was a bright blue with a sky blue stripes going down each side of the skirt and dark brown boots. She had bright green fingerless gloves and around her neck was a dark teal choker with a yellow diamond-shaped gem that hanged off from it. The last thing I noticed was that one her forehead there was a blue crescent moon birthmark that was mostly hidden by her bangs, but I could still see it there as she moved slightly to make sure that I was alright.

After she made sure that I was alright, she looked towards the crystal with a hidden sadness before she turned back to me to speak. " I'm glad that I got here in time. I almost thought that I was too late to help you before it was too late." I looked at her confused. " What do you mean? Who are you?" The girl giggled softly at that before she spoke, amusement evident in her voice. " I'm surprised that you don't remember me Jolt, even though it's been three years since we seen each other personally but you met my future self two years ago."

That immediately made me realize who she was. " Luna, is that really you?!" She nodded and fires a stream of ice at the light as it tried to attack again before she turned back to me. " This isn't the place to catch up, Jolt. We need to get out of here before that light comes back with a vengeance. I can only hold it back for so long." I nodded at that before she turned towards the shadows to call someone out.

" Grovyle, Celebi, come out! It's time to go!" At that, both Grovyle and Celebi appeared in the clearing. Celebi nodded before she used her powers to teleport us outside the cave, where I saw a group of Pokémon gathered near us. Some of these Pokémon I recognized. Cresselia and Alexa were they, but the others I couldn't recognize. Luna turned to face the group and spoke in a voice that made sure she was heard by everyone, her voice completely serious.

" Aright, we all need to meet up in Topaz's home to discuss this with Jolt. Everyone, you know what to do." Everyone nodded and disappeared in different ways. Then Celebi faced us and teleported us to wherever this Topaz lived. Whatever I saw in there, I have a feeling that I'm going to find out just how bad that crystal has caused for everyone and why these occurrences have been happening in the first place.

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapt 5 Secret Behind the Shadow Crystal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tundra, Topaz, Autumn, Alexa, Tea, Shadow, Rika, Leon, Silver, Kita and Jolt.**

**Chapter 5**

**Secret Behind the Shadow Crystal**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Once we were transported to Topaz's home, which was deep inside Mystery Jungle, I transformed back into my Pokémon form. I looked the same to Jolt as I did two years ago. The only difference was that I now had my light blue scarf back around my neck. I didn't have it on back then to protect my true identity to prevent Grovyle from finding out the truth before it was time for him to discover the truth for himself. I didn't want him to start asking me questions until I had the right time to know how to answer him.

I looked around the clearing in the middle of the forest and saw three bright lights appear in the clearing. After the light faded, it revealed Topaz and everyone else that needed to be here. I turned to a male glaceon with a dark blue scarf and a silver 4-pointed star birthmark on his side. His name was Silver and he was my older sister Alexa's boyfriend. He knew about my heritage and powers that our family possessed, but he didn't think of us any different. In fact, he was born with special powers like my family.

I'm not the only one who was born with special powers in my family. My older siblings Tea, and Shadow were also born with special powers. They may be different from my powers, but they are helpful to them none the less. These powers were also passed down to my son Leon and my daughter Rika. I guess that I should start with my sister Tea for what her special powers were.

Tea really only has one special power compared to me who possesses many special powers. She could see the souls of Pokémon at will. By looking at their soul, she could see any evil intentions that the Pokémon has. It helps her out when she's in a jam. This power has never failed her once since I was born and I don't believe that it will ever start now.

Next would be my Tea's younger twin brother Shadow. Like Tea, he only has one special power. He could see the auras of the other Pokémon at will. With this power he could see if they were good or evil Pokémon, helping with Tea's power a lot. With both of their powers combined, they made a perfect team. Which is why they both tended to team up a lot for anything.

Silver was born with three special powers, unlike Tea and Shadow who only had one. He had to see through objects at will so that he knew if there was trouble coming towards him or if there was someone nearby who needed help. He could also project barriers at will in order to protect himself and anyone around him. He also had Shadow's special power as well by being able to see the auras of Pokémon at will. However, he only uses his last power when he's in a jam because it's extremely taxing for him, unlike Shadow who has no problem with it.

Rika and Leon were born with three special powers as well, but are slightly different from each other. They both possess Telepathy so they can communicate with each other, but that's where the similarities in their powers end. Leon has the ability to see the auras of Pokémon at will and feel the emotions of the Pokémon around him. Rika has the ability to see into the future at will like I do, but she believes in only using it in emergency situations, and the ability to heal another Pokémon's soul by touching them.

I walked up to Silver and he bowed his head in respect towards me before he spoke. " Why have you called all us here, Luna. Lord Giratina didn't give us a good explanation of what was going on. He just said that you needed our help and the same applies to everyone else who you gathered here, except the Legendary Pokémon who seem to know what's going on. I believe that you owe everyone here an explanation." I nodded as my older sister Alexa nodded her agreement and I could see a dark blue choker around her neck with a sky blue gem hanging from it that I knew was a present from Silver.

I went over to Autumn to give her my greetings and she returned them happily. She wore a light green choker with a pink heart-shaped gem hanging form it that was a gift from our mother. She smiled at me before she spoke. " You know Luna, Silver and Alexa are right. You need to give everyone an explanation about why they were called here. I have a feeling that you want to explain what happened at the Legendary Circle, but you have to remember to be gentle with Jolt as he doesn't entirely know what goes on in those meetings like we all do."

I nodded before I turned to a young Eevee with sky blue eyes and a young Treecko. This was my daughter Rika and her older twin brother Leon. I smiled gently at them before I spoke. " Rika, you and your brother stay by your aunt Autumn while I explain why I called all of you here, Ok." They nodded before they took their place by Autumn.

Jolt watched curiously as I went to the center of the clearing where Topaz, Cresselia, Giratina, Celebi and Grovyle were waiting for me to speak. I motioned for them to move behind me so that could begin to explain and they did without a second thought. Grovyle stood off to the side while the other three just stood behind me, ready to move right next to me when I tell them to. Jolt stood in front of me with a curious look before I began to speak.

" Jolt, it's time that you know about what you found within Twilight Cave." Jolt nodded before I began to speak and I motioned for Topaz and Celebi to come up right next to me before I spoke. " After I was released from the Rainbow Stoneship after time was restored, I discovered that my older sister Tea and my brother Shadow went to the mainland trying to find me and mysteriously disappeared without a trace or any clues of where they might be. I became worried that something bad had happened to them, so I asked Topaz and Celebi to find what clues they could on their location in hopes that I could find them. For the last year there were never any clues until the last meeting where someone had seen them heading them heading into the desert in the direction of Twilight Cave, but never saw them come back. It wasn't until Cresselia overheard our conversation that I found out what really happened to them two years ago." Jolt was shocked at Cresselia before he spoke.

" Cresselia, you knew what happened to them the whole time?" Cresselia sighed before she took over the conversation for me. " Yes. It was around the time that I was keeping tabs on Darkrai for Luna before Dialga sealed Temporal Island away until two years ago. Darkai had found them during their search for their sister and was trying to find out their purpose for being on the mainland. He had previously stole a dark crystal from Giratina's realm and tampered with it for his own purposes and they came across it when they entered Twilight Cave." Cresselia sighed before she continued.

" He heard them mentioning trying to find Luna in hopes of finding out how to stop the Planet's Paralysis and he wouldn't stand for that. When they opposed what he was doing, he revealed to them that he was responsible for their father's disappearance in hopes to see the agony on their faces of knowing that he was responsible for their family's suffering. It worked for a moment before they focused on the task at hand. When Tea asked him what they did to Luna, he revealed that she did something to weaken herself too much to stop him. Then he trapped them within that crystal and was about to do something more to them before I stepped in to save them from it." Cresselia sighed before she continued.

" I was able to chase him away before I turned my attention to Tea and Shadow. I apologized for not being able to stop him and then I explained what Luna did at the Rainbow Stoneship. Then I explained that I couldn't get them out of the crystal because the only way to get them out was to go to Giratina's realm to find a cure. I promised them after Darkrai was dealt with permanently that I would go back and help them out of the crystal and to never give up hope. After that, they fell into a deep sleep after Tea said that she promised to at least try to at least hold on for as long as she could and that she would hold me to my promise." Cresselia sighed before I picked up on what she said.

" Ever since then, Lia has tried to figure out what type of crystal it was that Darkrai stole and tampered with, but she hasn't gotten any closer to the answer. However, when the Circle met, we found out that there was a dark energy of despair originating from within Twilight Cave coming from the crystal itself. I was chosen to carry out the task of dispelling the darkness that surrounds Twilight Cave, but I know that I couldn't do it alone. So I chose all my some of my friends from the Legendary Circle and some of my family to help out with this task." Then my face turned nothing but serious causing Jolt to know that this was something he needed to hear.

" First, I needed to go to Twilight Cave myself so that I could see which type of crystal was stolen so that I knew the type of cure that was needed from within Giratina's realm. He's taught me to recognize all the dark crystals from within his realm so that I would know it like the back of my hand. This particular crystal is known within Giratina's realm as The Shadow Crystal. It's a special type of crystal that can pick up on negative emotions and use them as a weapon. You saw for yourself what happened to the other Pokémon that came into contact with the crystal. The despair that radiated from my siblings while they were within deep sleep was used to consume the other Pokémon with dark energy turning them evil. The only way to reverse what happened to those Pokémon is to purify the Shadow Crystal."

I motioned to Topaz to start speaking up for this part. " Luna has always been a friend of mine since she was young, so I was happy to help her out. I knew her eldest siblings, but we were never friends since we never met face-to-face. Those two always looked out for Luna, but they knew about her involvement within the Legendary Circle or that she was even a member. Luna never told them because she didn't want them to get hurt if someone came after them because of her, so she figured that they would be safer if they didn't know her involvement. Autumn and Alexa already found out on their own, but they promised to act like they didn't know anything to ease Luna's worries of something bad happening to them. We always held a deep fear that something terrible had happened to them. We had just hoped that something like this had never happened to them."

Then Giratina came forward to explain more about the situation. " If the despair in the Shadow Crystal keeps building, it could be just as catastrophic as the Planet's Paralysis and the distortion of Space caused by Darkrai. It will soon be pass the point of no return if someone doesn't put a stop to it and help Tea and Shadow as well. So Luna proposed to form a team to go into my realm and find the cure and go back to Twilight Cave to purify the Shadow Crystal and release Tea and Shadow from their two-year imprisonment within the crystal." I turned to face Jolt before I spoke up.

" You're part of the team that I've chosen. What I'm asking you Jolt is if you'll help me save my brother and sister as well as save the world like you did with my future self in the process. So, will you help us?" Jolt was silent for a moment before he gave us a grin before he spoke. " Did you expect anything less. Of course I'll help you out."

I smiled at his words. " Thank you, Jolt. Somehow I knew that you would say that. Let's all go to sleep tonight. Tomorrow, we head straight for Giratina's realm."

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
